100 Prompts Has Gone So Fast
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: My shot at a 100 Prompt Challenge using American Idiot characters. Rating ranges everywhere from K-M. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hey y'all! So I'm doing a 100 Prompt Challenge! I found my prompt table online and I have the link if anyone wants it : ) So they're basically snippets of American Idiot through the characters. Will range from K-M, so be prepared. ;)**

**So enjoy six year old Idiots!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hi Jimmy!  
Jimmy: *hides face* Oh God….  
Me: Wanna help me write the disclaimer?  
Jimmy: No.  
Me: But you just have to say I don't own anything.  
Jimmy: DO IT YOURSELF!  
Me: I CAN'T! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!  
Jimmy: Cool. *runs off***

Prompt #001: Beginnings  
Characters: Johnny, Will and Tunny  
Genre: General

Johnny, Will and Tunny had been friends since the beginning.

It started in first grade. Johnny's mother and Tunny's mother had always been good friends. They spent their afternoons together, gossiping about who made this financial blunder and what man slept with the whore from the PTA this weekend. They would sit in the lovely garden that accompanied Mrs. Clarke's large, grandiose house and have a fine European espresso and whatever sweets they had around the house.

"Ellen, you have to try these chocolates." Mrs. Clarke smile, handing one daintily over to her friend. "Imported from Germany."

Mrs. Foreman was always overwhelmed by her friend whenever she came over for a play date or just to chat. "Really, Alice. It's fine…." She didn't have half the money the Clarkes did.

Mrs. Clarke shrugged and looked further out in the yard. Their two little boys were running around and playing as usual. "They're absolutely adorable.."

"They are…." Mrs. Foreman smiled, sipping her coffee gently. "John's been making friends with a new boy in their class. I invited him over. He should be here soon."

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Clarke went to go and get it.

Johnny Foreman and Nathan Clarke were running around the yard with sticks, playing pirates. Johnny was the good guys and Nathan was the bad guys. They fought with their "swords", screaming out pirate lingo.

"Argh!" Johnny shouted, flailing his stick in the air spastically. He found Nathan's collection of colored Nerf balls on the ground and threw the red, white and blue ones at him.

"Ow!" Nathan cried, getting knocked over by the balls. "That hurt, Johnny."

Johnny giggled and sat on the ground across from him. "Red, white and blue for the good guys."

"But the good guys don't wear red, white, and blue."

Before Johnny could answer, Mrs. Clarke came over, escorting a new boy over to them. He had messy dark brown hair and a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "Boys, this is William. He's Johnny's friend. He's going to be joining you in school. So be nice and have fun." She left right away, leaving the awkwardly silent trio alone.

"Hello, William." Nathan began regally. It was polite to call someone by their full name.

"Hi Will!" Johnny smiled, giggling at him.

"Hi Johnny…" Will plopped himself on the ground by them. "Who are you?" He asked, looking at Nathan.

"Nathan. It's German. So if you want to be fancy, you have to say it like 'Nay-tun.'"

Will giggled and started picking at the grass and pulling it out of the ground, collecting a small pile. "NayTUN."

"Stop doing that!" Nathan scolded. "You're gonna ruin the grass!"

Will took his grass pile and hurled it at Nathan, laughing with Johnny when the boy was covered in millions of little blades of grass. He soon began another pile, chanting as he went along. "Tun, tun, tun, tun…"

Johnny giggled and helped to build the pile. "That's funny!"

"TUN-ny" Will laughed, proud of his sophisticated play on words. "You're Tunny, Tun."

"That's not my name." Nathan glared at the both of them.

"I wanna call you Tunny." Will giggled. "You're Tunny."

"I'm Nathan!"

"Tunny!" Johnny shouted, jumping on the bandwagon.

"Stop!" Nathan pouted.

"Tunny?"

"WHAT?"

"Argh!" Johnny took the Nerf balls and threw them at him again, causing him to fall over again.

Will ran up to him and helped him off the ground, smiling. "Come on, Tun. You can be on my team."

And from that moment, the name stuck.

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWW! BABEHS!**

**This was a little long. More will come and they'll be shorter :3 **

**Reviews?**


End file.
